


The Security Guard

by kittiegirl1616



Series: Kinktober 2020 [22]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blanca is a security guard, Blow Jobs, Bottom Okumura Eiji, Deepthroating, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Blanca (Banana Fish), Face-Fucking, Getting Together, Kinktober 2020, Kissing, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prostate Massage, Simultaneous Orgasm, Size Difference, Submissive Okumura Eiji, Teasing, Top Blanca (Banana Fish), day 22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiegirl1616/pseuds/kittiegirl1616
Summary: Yut Lung tries to set Eiji up on a date with his security guard.  It goes very well.
Relationships: Blanca/Okumura Eiji
Series: Kinktober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944502
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	The Security Guard

**Author's Note:**

> Calling all Kittie lovers 😉! I have a discord! And it’s dedicated solely to my fics! If you want exclusive updates, a chance to give your own input into something I’m writing, or a chance to just chat with me, please come check it out! I have sections where I’ve linked things for you, sections where you can ask me questions, and sections where you can just chat and share memes! I hope you come and at least check out my discord! I’ll leave the link down below for you!
> 
> https://discord.gg/nwaKnTK

"Eiji, come on! I told you that you have to go to the club with us! Why are you stalling?" Ask asks, poking his head into Eiji's room to find him sitting on his bed and staring at his phone. "Come on!" 

"No!" He doesn't look away from his phone. "I'm not going out!" 

"I'll get Yut Lung to come over and drag your ass there!" He threatens. 

Eiji looks up with a glare. "No!" 

"Then get your ass in gear!" 

"No! I don't want to go out because that means I'll see Yut Lung and that means that he has the chance to introduce me to this guy he's been wanting to introduce me to for weeks! I've been able to avoid it so far, but if I go out tonight I won't be able to!"

Ash stares at him for a moment before leaving the room. He walks into the living room where his boyfriend is. "Shorter, it's your turn." 

"Okay," he says, standing up off the couch. "Outfit?" 

"Hanging on the back of his door." 

"Gotcha. We'll be out soon. Get the car ready and let Yut Lung know we're on our way." 

"I will." Grabbing his phone and the keys, Ash walks towards the front door as Shorter heads towards Eiji's room. "Good luck!" 

"Thanks, Babe!" 

Fifteen minutes later, as Ash waits in the car, he hears shouting coming from the apartment building. Looking out his window, he chuckles when he sees Shorter jogging towards the car carrying a flailing Eiji. He jumps out and opens the back door, slamming it closed after Shorter tosses Eiji in. Then, they climb into the car and Ash starts driving.

“I hate you both!” Eiji growls, yanking at the doors. “Childlocks? Seriously?”

Ash chuckles again. “Look, I gotta keep you in here. Yut Lung would have my head if you escaped.”

“He can have it,” he grumbles, settling back against the seat in defeat. “You’re no best friend of mine.”

“Oh, come on now. You love me.”

“Debatable.”

“Wow,” Shorter chuckles. “Look how easy it is to get on his bad side. Gee, maybe I should have warned you about that. Oh wait, I already did,” he says wryly.

“Shut up!”

**********

After a tense, silent, thirty-minute drive, the three of them pull up to the club. Ash and Shorter let Eiji out, keeping him in between them with Shorter’s hand on the back of his neck to prevent escape, and they head to the line.

The bouncer checks them over and waves them in. They descend into the club, heading towards the meeting spot.

“Ash! Shorter! So glad you could make it!” Yut Lung exclaims when he spots them. He’s got a huge smile on his face. When he spots Eiji sandwiched between them, his smile turns a bit evil. “Eiji! I’m  _ so glad _ you could come! It’s been  _ so long _ since we’ve gotten to hang out! It’s almost like you’ve been avoiding me, but  _ I know _ you haven’t been doing that.”

Grumbling, Eiji rolls his eyes. “Shut up with your passive-aggressiveness. I’m here, aren’t I?”

He beams. “You are!” He shoves Shorter out of the way and wraps his arm around Eiji’s. “And so is Blanca! He’s the one I wanted to introduce you to!”

Cursing under his breath in Japanese, he pouts. “No.”

“You have no choice, my dear. You’ve avoided me for so long that Blanca is extremely curious and no amount of shit-talking will disinterest him. He’s at least got to meet you and have a conversation that lasts more than ten minutes for him to be disillusioned.”

“Shit.” Eiji starts thinking of all the ways he can possibly get out of this.  _ Maybe I can pretend to get sick? Or just go to the bathroom and never come back? Maybe I can sneak out or say that I’ve already met someone? _

“This is all your fault, you know. You could’ve just met him the first time I suggested it and told him that it wouldn’t have worked out. Now you’ve got to actually converse with him and endure some flirting.” Yut Lung looks delighted. “Besides, I just know that you’ll actually enjoy yourself. Blanca isn’t a bad guy. He works as a security guard in my office and he’s built like a tank.”

This snaps Eiji out of his head and he blinks. “Wh-what?”

“He must work out like  _ hours _ per day. I mean, he’s already super tall, but add in the muscles and,” he pauses to make a humming sound, “just scrumptious. If I didn’t already have my eye on Sing, I would’ve snapped him up.”

Eiji stops walking. “What did you say?”

“Eiji?” Yut Lung frowns. “If you’re really against this, then I’ll tell him. But I’d really like for you to meet him.”

“Did you say  _ tank _ ?”

He raises an eyebrow. “I did.”

“Oh.” He gulps. “I suppose that I could meet him. There’s no harm in that.”

Ash snickers. “Yeah, just meet him, Eiji.”

Yut Lung looks between them. “I’m missing something, aren’t I?”

“I’ll tell ya when he’s not around. Otherwise, he’d have my head.”

“Eiji, over at the booth in the corner. That’s where Blanca is sitting. Go have a conversation with him and then come join us at the bar, okay?” Yut Lung asks, pointing towards a dark corner.

“Kay.”

As Eiji drifts off, Yut Lung turns back to Ash and Shorter with raised eyebrows. “Okay, what was that all about?”

“Eiji’s type is tall, muscular, and strong. Basically, anyone who can overpower him. He’s weak for it. Of course, looks do matter, but I know that anyone you employ is decent looking,” Ash replies, leaning heavily on Shorter. “I mean, Eiji dated Shorter and I for a while. He was completely smitten with Shorter in the very beginning and absolutely loved it when Shorter pinned him down.”

“So, you mean I could’ve just said that Blanca is built like a tank and that’s all it would’ve taken?”

Ash nods. “Yup.”

He throws his hands up. “I need a drink!”

Shorter bursts out laughing. “I’ll buy you one. You deserve it after all that!”

**********

Eiji edges closer to the booth, dazed by the description of Blanca.  _ Honestly, if Yut Lung had just told me he was my type, I wouldn’t have avoided him for so long! _ He steps up to the booth. “E-excuse me? Are you Blanca?” He asks, looking at the figure in the back. It’s too dark to make out any features. “I’m Eiji. Yut Lung wanted to introduce me to you.”

“Oh?” Blanca’s voice is deep and it makes Eiji want to drop to his knees. “It’s nice to meet you, Eiji. I’m Blanca.” He leans forward and all the breath whooshes out of Eiji.

Blanca is big. Bigger than any image Eiji could’ve conjured up in his mind. He’s got chocolate brown hair that falls in soft waves to his chin. His eyes are the same brown and sparkling with amusement. His skin is pale and flawless. His hands are  _ massive _ and Eiji can see just how muscular he is.

“H-hi.”

Blanca moves out of the booth and stands before Eiji, absolutely towering over him. He reaches up and cups Eiji’s face. “You are just as gorgeous as Yut Lung described to me,” he muses, clearly enjoying just how affected Eiji is in his presence.

His mouth is suddenly dry and he tries to find his voice. “Oh.”

“Gorgeous,” he murmurs, swiping his thumb over Eiji’s bottom lip. “I must have you.”

His knees buckle and Blanca pulls him into his arms. “Take me,” he whimpers.

Blanca sits him at the booth. “Wait here. I’m going to tell the others we’re leaving.”

“O-okay.” He uses this brief reprieve from Blanca to clear his mind a little bit.  _ I’m acting like a whore...but...he  _ is _ my type. Maybe it won’t be so bad. I won’t even be upset if it’s only once. _

“Ready to go?” Blanca asks, walking back over and extending his hand.

Eiji takes it and allows himself to be pulled to his feet. “Y-yeah.” He’s led out of the club and to a car.  _ This is a very nice car. _

“So, tell me a little bit about yourself. We have about a twenty-minute drive until we reach my place.” Blanca puts the car into gear and pulls out.

“Uhm, I’m twenty. I’m Japanese and came here for college. I’m currently studying photography and journalism. I used to pole vault but after an injury, I quit. Ash and Shorter are my best friends and have helped me acclimate to life here. Yut Lung and I met through a collaboration between the fashion students and photography students. We became fast friends. Uhm...I don’t know what else you want me to say.”

He chuckles. “I’m twenty-eight. I’m Russian and I came here for school as well and never left. I studied to be a personal trainer and fitness advisor. I recently started working as a security guard at Yut Lung’s office because I want to build up my savings to open my own gym. I met Yut Lung through a mutual acquaintance. We are friends even if we are not close.”

Eiji starts to feel at ease with Blanca. “That’s cool. Where in Russia did you come from?”

“Moscow. I was going to go to school there, but my plans changed and I got out of there.”

“Oh, did something bad happen?”

He nods. “Yes.”

Sensing that it’s a sensitive topic, he drops it. “I’m from Izumo. It’s a great city, but I wanted out too. I understand.”

“What brought you here to New York specifically?”

“A friend of mine went here and highly recommends the school I’m attending. He also lives here part-time because of his job. He’s a journalist.”

“That’s interesting. What are your plans after school? Gonna head back to Japan?”

Eiji turns to look out the window. “To visit? Yeah. To live? I’m not sure. I don’t think I want to live in Izumo again. I’d prefer to stay here if I could.”

“Well, I’m sure you have time to think about it.” Blanca turns into the driveway of a small house. “Here we are.”

After the car is parked, Eiji walks up to the front door with Blanca. The door opens and he steps in first. Blanca follows close behind and closes the door behind them. Unsure of what to do, Eiji slips his shoes off and arranges them neatly against the wall.

Blanca flips the entry light on and takes off his jacket. Instantly, Eiji’s mouth is dry again, and all those feelings from before come rushing back. He can see the outline of Blanca’s muscles under his well-fitted t-shirt. He bites his lower lip and watches Blanca closely.

Glancing over, Blanca sees him watching and smirks. “Like what you see?”

He gulps. “Y-yes.”

Walking forward, Blanca crowds him against the wall. “Good. Well, I like what I see.”

Eiji grips the front of Blanca’s shirt and tries to stay standing. Blanca’s forearms rest against the wall, caging him in. Raising his face a little, he meets him halfway when Blanca dips his head down to kiss him. Groaning into the kiss, Eiji rises onto his toes to try and deepen it. Blanca moves his arms from around the wall to Eiji’s thighs, lifting him and wrapping them around his waist. Pinning him against the wall, Blanca tilts his head and deepens the kiss, coaxing Eiji’s lips open and slipping his tongue in. His hands dip into the back of Eiji’s pants, gripping the soft, supple skin of his rear. Eiji’s hips jerk at the sensation and he moans loudly.

Breaking the kiss, Blanca looks at how wrecked Eiji already is. “You like it when someone manhandles you?” He asks.

He nods vehemently. “I do,” he whines.

Moving his hands out of Eiji’s pants, he wraps them around his thighs and moves away from the wall. “Good. Because I like manhandling you. I need you on my bed, now.” He walks through the house, navigating through the dark rooms with ease. When Blanca gets to his bedroom, he easily supports Eiji with one hand while flipping the light on with the other. Then, he walks over to the bed and drops Eiji on it. “Strip.”

Eiji scrambles to comply while Blanca steps away to grab the lube. He strips on the way back, dropping his clothes in a line. Eiji whimpers when he sees just how big and built Blanca is.

“Do you like what you see, Gorgeous?” He rumbles, dropping his boxers on the ground and crawling onto the bed.

He nods again, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. He doesn’t seem to be able to formulate any words as Blanca crawls on top of him.

“Spread your legs,” he croons, gently sliding his hands over Eiji’s thighs as they open. “That’s it. Good boy.” He settles between his thighs, eyes roaming over Eiji’s creamy white skin. “Absolutely gorgeous,” he murmurs, caressing Eiji. Leaning over him, Blanca connects their lips again as his hands take the path his eyes just carved. He touches everywhere, mapping out Eiji’s body.

Eiji arches his back, the touches sending pleasure arcing up his spine. He reaches up and wraps his arms around Blanca’s neck, trying to pull him closer.

Breaking the kiss again, he removes Eiji’s arms from around his neck and pins them to the bed. “Don’t move them,” he orders softly. “Keep them right here.” One hand pins them above his head, making Eiji squirm. “Do you understand?”

“Y-yes.”

“Good boy.” Settling back, Blanca moves his hands down Eiji’s body once more. He pauses around Eiji’s chest and plays with his nipples, pinching and pulling them.

“B-Blanca!” He cries out, arching his back and fisting the sheets in an effort to keep his hands in one place.

“Now, now, Eiji. You’ve kept me waiting for a long time. It’s only fair that you do some waiting as well.” Blanca moves from his nipples down to his dripping length. “You’re not going to cum until I’ve cum twice,” he growls, smearing some precum around the length and pumping Eiji’s dick a few times.

“N-no!” He whines.

Blanca looms over him again, one hand gripping his chin. “You will or else you will get punished.”

Eiji moans, eyes fluttering at the domineering tone coming from him. “Y-yes, Sir,” he says.

“Hmm, good boy.” Blanca connects their lips again, pumping Eiji’s cock again. He stops after a minute, wiping his hand on the bedspread and reaching for the lube. He coats his fingers in it and nudges Eiji’s legs open even farther. He slips one finger in, wiggling it around and rubbing his fingertip against Eiji’s walls. Then, he slips a second one in.

Eiji groans as Blanca’s long, thick fingers work into him. They massage him just right that he doesn’t feel a burn at all. He throws his head back against the bed and moans loudly as they graze his prostate. Blanca smirks and focuses on it, rubbing it with his fingers. 

“No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! Gonna cum!” He cries.

Instantly, Blanca’s fingers stop and withdraw from his body. Eiji whines, his hole clenching around nothing. Nothing happens for a few minutes until Eiji’s cock starts to soften. Then, Blanca thrusts three fingers in. He makes sure Eiji is nice and stretched so he won’t harm him when they’re ready to move on.

“Please, want you in me!” He whines. “Please, Blanca!”

“Not yet. I want something else first,” Blanca replies. He removes his fingers again, ignoring the whine coming from Eiji. “I want you to suck me.”

Eiji’s eyes go wide and he freezes for a minute before scrambling up. “H-how?”

“On your knees on the floor.”

He practically falls off the bed and waits for Blanca to get into position. Eiji opens his mouth and lets his tongue hang out as he waits.

“Good boy.” Blanca cups his face and eases it forward until the tip rests on Eiji’s tongue. “If you make me cum, I’ll give you a reward.”

Eiji sinks onto Blanca’s cock, swallowing it down until his nose rests against Blanca’s pelvis. He feels Blanca’s hand on his head, struggling to hold himself back. He swallows before slowly pulling back. He pulls off completely and starts licking the head, tonguing over the slit and teasing the underside of Blanca’s cock.

“Eiji, if you do not get your mouth back on my dick, I’m going to spank you!” He grits out, grabbing a handful of Eiji’s hair and directing him back to the tip of his dick. Opening his mouth, he lets Blanca guide him back onto his cock. “Do you want me to use you like a fleshlight?” He asks.

Eiji moans and blinks up at him.

“Very well.” Blanca starts moving Eiji’s head on his dick, using him just like he would a fleshlight. “Your mouth feels so good around me, Eiji. Like you were made to swallow my dick.”

Eiji groans, eyes fluttering shut as pleasure washes over him. He’s weak for a man bigger than him taking control.

“You like this, Eiji? You like being used? Being manhandled into any position I want?” Blanca asks. “You like the fact that I can overpower you and take control, make you do whatever I want.”

He moans again, swallowing around his dick.

“I heard you dated Ash and Shorter. I bet Shorter manhandled you too. Did he use you like this? Like a fleshlight on his cock? Did he get rid of your gag reflex?”

Eiji knows he’s about to cum. He knows he’s not supposed to. He reaches down and wraps his fingers tightly around the base of his cock to keep himself from cumming.

Blanca curses and starts moving Eiji’s head faster. “I’m gonna cum, Gorgeous. You’re going to swallow for me, okay?”

He blinks up at Blanca to show he understands.

Cursing again, Blanca shoves Eiji’s head as far onto his cock as he can before hunching over. Eiji chokes slightly at the first burst of cum, but quickly swallows it down.

After he’s done, Blanca gently pulls Eiji off of him and lifts him into his lap. “You were perfect,” he croons, hugging Eiji close and rubbing his back. “Absolutely perfect, Gorgeous.” He turns Eiji’s head and kisses him, tasting himself on Eiji. “I’m going to let you rest for a moment. I know you were about to cum, but you didn’t. Good boy.” He lays Eiji on the bed and gives the boy a minute to calm down.

Eiji moans as he watches Blanca grab the lube again, smearing some on his already hard cock. “Already?” He rasps, staring in disbelief.

He smirks. “I have a fast recovery period.” Spreading Eiji’s legs, he slowly pushes in. He groans loudly as Eiji’s tight walls convulse around him.

Eiji’s mouth drops open as Blanca starts sliding into him. As he becomes more and more filled up, his back arches more and more. “Oh my god!” He whispers. “So big!”

“You like this, Gorgeous? You like how full I’m filling you?”

“Yes! Yes, god yes!” He moans, voice getting louder and louder. “I’m so full! You’re arranging my insides!”

“That’s right. I’m going to carve your insides with my dick. Gonna ruin you for anyone else!” He grunts, finally the full way in.

Eiji quakes as the pleasure overwhelms him. “N-not gonna last!” He cries.

“Ah, ah, remember, you can’t cum until I’ve cum again. You’ve already lasted through one, you can last through another one.” He starts thrusting in and out of Eiji.

“Y-you said I wou-would get a reward if I m-made you cum with my mouth!” His sentence is punctuated with moans as Blanca’s cock hits his prostate with each thrust.

“I did, didn’t I?”

“Y-yes!” His back arches and he grabs the sheets. “Yes! Right there!”

Blanca puts his hand on Eiji’s stomach where he can feel his cock. “Well, I’m a man of my word. You may cum with me and only with me,” he says, pushing down.

Eiji screams. “Y-you’re in my stomach!” He whimpers. “You’re gonna break me!”

“Good.” Removing his hand, he plants them on either side of Eiji’s head. “Cry for me.” He picks up the pace, slamming in and out of Eiji so hard that he would’ve pushed him into the headboard had it not been for his hands stopping him.

Eiji screams, grasping at Blanca’s arms and wrapping his legs around his waist. Tears form and fall from his eyes and a pleasured sob leaves his lips. He’s a babbling mess, incredibly overstimulated and ready to cum.

“I’m gonna cum, Gorgeous. Cum with me,” he grunts, going even faster. “Now!” He slams in extra hard, seating himself completely inside Eiji and cumming.

Once he feels Blanca’s hot seat flooding his insides, he cums with a strangled scream. His nails rake down Blanca’s arms and his walls clamp down on Blanca’s cock, milking him dry.

Collapsing on top of Eiji, Blanca groans. “You felt amazing,” he purrs, nuzzling Eiji and pressing kisses all over his face.

He whimpers. “S-so good!”

“Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.”

**********

The next day, Ash, Shorter, Yut Lung, Sing, Eiji, and Blanca meet up at a nearby coffee shop.

“So? How was it?” Yut Lung asks as Blanca, Sing, and Shorter head to the counter to order.

He blushes. “In case you’re blind to the fact that I was limping when I walked in here, it was good.”

He squeals and claps his hands. “Yay! I told you that you would like him!”

“Yeah, yeah.” Eiji waves him off. 

“Are you going to keep seeing him?” Ash asks, chuckling.

“I hope so,” Blanca replies, sitting next to Eiji and handing him a steaming cup of tea. “I really like him.”

His blush deepens. “I want to keep seeing you,” he mumbles.

“Then it’s settled. We’re officially seeing each other.”

Yut Lung cheers. “Yay!”

Eiji narrows his gaze at him. “Now you just need to pull your head out of your ass.”

He looks shocked. “What?”

“Don’t pretend you don’t know what he’s talking about,” Ash says, looking between Yut Lung and Sing.

He blushes. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Sing looks around the table. “What?”

“It’s nothing, Sing. Ignore them. They’re assholes,” Yut Lung responds, glaring at the rest of the table. “Let’s talk more about Eiji and Blanca. You two sure didn’t talk long at the club.”

“What can I say? It was love at first sight,” Blanca sings dramatically.

Eiji whacks him on the arm. “Shut up.”

“Eiji probably could barely keep it in his pants as soon as he saw you, Blanca. Trust me, I used to date the little minx.” Shorter chuckles.

He glares at Shorter. “How could you betray me like this?!”

He wraps his arm around Ash’s shoulders. “Easily.”

The rest of the table chuckles as Eiji pouts and sips at his drink. “I hate you all.”

“No you don’t,” Blanca says, kissing his cheek and pulling him close. “You love us.”

“Unfortunately.”

“Hey!”


End file.
